Paopu
by Crystal Voice
Summary: slight shounen-ai. PG on the safe side. x.x It's an idea of how the Paopu came to be...(I swear it's some what good.) x.X R&R, please?


Okay, first off, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but Squaresoft, Disney Interactive, and Touchtone Pictures does, and I certainly don't own them, because if I did I would be living somewhere else! ^_^; Oh yeah, I know they aren't in this ficcy, but I don't own Final Fantasy either, just to be on the safe side. Er..this ficcy is copyrighted to me, Crystal Voice, though.because I wrote it. o.O =========================================  
  
Paopu Legend  
  
Crystal clear droplets dripped from the green palm trees across the small Island. Rikku was laying under a small patch of the trees, closing his eyes and tuning in to the splats and drips of the rain above him. During his thoughtless state a small hand grabbed his shoulder and shaked him, gently bringing him to his senses. He opened one brilliant blue-green eye to peer up at the owner of the hand. Rikku smiled at the younger boy with the messy, soft-spiked brown hair. "Hey, Sora." Sora grinned childishly, not at all like a 13 year old would do. But Sora wasn't exactly normal. He goofed off. He was the reason that Rikku and the other kids played on this island. No, the correct term for that would be lived. The boys (and 2 girls) only went home when their worried sick mothers were about to have kittens. Rikku had lived and breathed this island for many happy years until recently. He wanted to get away from the boundaries.  
  
"Rikku! You're awake!" Soras white-haired friend was pulled out of his memories as Sora tried to sit on his lap. Annoyed with the idea that this could cramp his style, Rikku shoved the brownie off of his lap with a loud 'THUD'. Landing on his backside, Sora pouted momentarily, before regaining his state of thought. Crawling over to the tree to sit with the very-pale blonde, Sora shook of bits of water in Rikkus direction as revenge. Rikku glare under his soaked bangs at the 'midget', then stopped. /"Remember your cool."/.  
  
"Rikku.can you tell me a story?" Sora shifted, looking at the elder sheepishly. He knew that he was too old for story time, but Rikku told the best stories. When they were children and it was raining-like this-they would go to their tree-house overlooking Destiny Island, and Rikku would tell stories to help forget about the thunder. Rikku turned to face Sora and raised a thin eyebrow. "A story, huh?" "You don't have to!" Sora quickly retorted, his face a brilliant scarlet. Rikku laughed at his best friend and lifted his chin up and dragged him closer to him. "Don't worry, if you're that embarrassed about it, I won't tell anyone else." Sora shifted uncomfortably at the sudden closeness that Rikku quickly spanned. Ignoring the younger boy, Rikku looked out at the orangey-gray horizon in front of him. "Okay," Sora stared at Rikku, mesmerized as he stared his tale.  
  
"Once upon a time Destiny Island was lush and green, with forests of Paopu Trees. The only inhabitant of the island was Paruuku, a girl that was stranded there as a child-" "-But what did she eat then?" Rikku looked annoyed at the quizzical expression on the boys face. "IF YOU WOULD LET ME TELL THE STORY, YOU WOULD FIND OUT-...ahem. I mean, shut up and let me continue." Sora started, awe-struck at his normally quiet friends sudden out-burst. Sora squeaked a quiet 'okay', and allowed Rikku to continue. "- She was never lonely, because she thought that she was the only person in the world. Paruuku lived among the tall, voluptuous trees and soon found that they bore fruit in which she COULD EAT," with these last words he glimpsed in Soras direction, "and she was quite happy. She grew into a pretty young lady, and with this, evolved to the needs of the forest. Day after day, she would eat the bitter, ugly fruit. Until one day upon chance, a boy had sailed on his ship to the Island. Of course he stumbled into the forest of Paruuku, and soon found the girl, striped of clothes and reason of law. She tried and tried to teach him the ways of the forest, for soon after his arrival, she had fallen in love with him, and he with her.  
  
He made no progress, and soon wanted to leave the island. Paruuku pleaded with Ubaro-the boy-to stay with her, and confessed that she was lonely. Urabo did not think of staying for even one moment. He had no respect for the forest, but yet she still loved him, believing in the light in his heart. One late evening in a final attempt to bring Paruuku home with him, Ubaro set fire to the beautiful forest. Getting on his raft, he desperately argued with Paruuku, stating that she couldn't live on the island now. He couldn't stop floating off, and Paruuku would not leave her island. She knew she couldn't leave, because she was bonded with the island, it was in her blood! Through tears of sorrow and hurt, Paruuku watched as her only love, and the only person she ever knew floated off until she could see him no more. Her body ached and she screamed, her eyes burning with heat. As the trees burned, they caused her body to burn as well. She lay on the ground, gazing at the stars above her, not for the first time. As a tear fell down her burned cheek, so did a star up above, right into her hands. Staring at the marvelous symbol of hope and love and wishing in her hands, she poured her wish into the star. "I wish," she said, "that I can be with Ubaro, everywhere and all the time, no matter what, our blood will course through time together!" and with this, she took the seed out of a fallen piece of fruit that lay on the ground. She placed the dull seed in the star and planted it into the ground, and soon after doing this she died.  
  
By Morning, the once beautiful Island was charred and scared by Ubaros carelessness, but days later there was hope! A small, glowing leafy sprig was growing out of the ground. That little twig soon became the Paopu Tree, and that is why this island is called Destiny Island, because this is where you decide who you will bond your life with."  
  
Sora gaped at Riku. "And you never told me this before?!" Sora made a jump to strangle the poor pretty-boy, before Rikku's hands lashed out to grab Sora and pick him up. ".So.Who are yougoing to share the fruit with, Sora?" Sora blushed at Rikku and replied a moment later. "I don't think I will with anyone." He knew that Rikku heard the lie in his voice. "Alright." Rikku rose to his feet and began walking away until Sora caught him off guard. "Hey! Rikku? Can we make a raft like Ubaro and look for other islands?" Rikku laughed, "Sure, if you want to." He had just turned around when he was stoped again with another question; this one quite peculiar. "Um.Rikku?" The swordsman stoped and replied without turning around. "Hmn?" There was a short pause that seemed to stretch on forever from Sora. "Um.who would you share the fruit with.?" Rikku stoped walking and turned his body to where he was facing Sora, and gave the other boy a pensive stare that blazed into his mind. He walked over to Sora and took his hand and turned it over, placing something in his hand. "I don't think I'll share one with anyone, either." And with that, Rikku turned away and walked off into the grove of tree houses. After he had left, Sora dared to look into his hand. There, laying in his hand, was half of a star-shaped fruit. The Paopu Fruit. Sora smiled and laughed to himself. Yes, they would be friends forever, exploring unknown places and worlds, and no one would get between them. Standing up, Sora heard his mother calling him. Getting into his small boat, he crossed to the other side of the island, for tomorrow was another day. ~~~ //When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I day so And maybe some things are that simple.// ~~~ ====================================================== Whee! First fic to be on 'fic.net!...Okay, first fic period! Uh-hum..! R&R would be thanked and appreciated so much.and if you're nice, I might post my nearly-done fic "What I Want", a SephyxCloud ('Hearts style, of course) and RikkuxSora ficcy. ^_~ If you wish to contact me: ziddypoo@hotmail.com 


End file.
